


Of Potionbrewing and Spellcasting

by Swanssmile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Hogwarts ambience, Reader-Interactive, everyday Hogwarts life, inspired by the Harry Potter ASMRs on YouTube, kind of written ambience, trying new things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanssmile/pseuds/Swanssmile
Summary: A collection of Hogwarts ambience drabbles focused on various places within the wizarding world, mostly places inside and around Hogwarts for all of us who miss our home away from home.





	1. Hogsmeade train station

Coming Home

The steam of the Hogwarts Express clouds the crisp evening air around you as you step out on the platform. The last few rays of sunshine have just left with the rest of a flaming red sunset and you close your eyes for a second, reveling in the excited voices around you, suitcases rolling over the pavement, cool and fresh air and the feeling of home. Your moment gets interrupted by your best friend poking you in the ribs and grinning broadly. “Good to be back.”


	2. The Great Hall

Early Mornings

It’s early, way too early for your liking. It smells of pancakes and orange juice and cinnamon, people are laughing, sharing funny stories, some are studying, here and there are soft sounds of parchment being turned. Even though you are not a morning person, you catch yourself smiling about the coziness of it all. You have a long day, some agonizing lessons and a lot of homework ahead of you, but for now, breakfast in the Great Hall has you feeling happy and motivated for what is to come. After all, there is no place in the world where French toast tastes better than here.


	3. History of Magic classroom

Antonius Who?

The sound of multiple quills scratching on parchment fills the room. Two bored Gryffindors in front of you have decided to ditch the task you all have been assigned and instead whisper in hushed voices, the professor somehow doesn’t notice. Her heels click on the stoned floor as she rounds the room, stopping here and there to correct students in a low voice. At some point you stop trying to focus on the impossibility long paragraph in your textbook about some long deceased wand maker and choose to look outside the window. It overlooks the inner yard, where the first years are having flying lessons right now. You can see and hear the scenes unfolding two floors down, and with a smile you think back to your own first tries on a broom. The professor is shouting something at a small boy high in the air, but you can’t make out the words as your own professor claps her hands enthusiastically. “So, what have you found out about Antonius Acrebee?” Bollocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: https://youtu.be/ciJ0QH5fvXY
> 
> Also, this one is a tiny bit longer. How are you guys liking these small dips into daily life at Hogwarts?


End file.
